Fame or Family?
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: When Stan is faced with an important decision, will he choose to stay with his girlfriend, or to live his dream of being a singer?


Maxwell and Sandy stood in the doorway, watching Pashmina and Stan. Stan was leaning against the couch while Pashmina rested her head in his lap. Sandy sighed.

"Do you think we'll ever be as close as them, Maxy?"

"Of course, Sandy, one day." Sandy put her head on Maxwell's shoulders and the two listened to Stan and Pashmina, who were completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

"Stanny?" Pashmina asked.

"Yes, Pashy?" Stan answered, looking down at her.

"Do you like me?" Pashmina asked; it was one of her games she liked to test Stan with.

"Yes, I like you." Stan grinned; he knew what was coming.

"Do you love me?"

"I love you Pashy."

"How much do you love me?"

"I love you more than all the chocolate in the world."

"Chocolate with nuts?"

"And creamy caramel."

"Stan?" Pashmina inquired with beaming eyes.

"Yes, Pashmina?"

"Sing that song you wrote for me."

"Aww, Pashy, do I have to?"

"Pweaz!" she said, making a sad face.

"Well…" Stan decided, "alright, you know I can't resist that face." Pashmina smiled as Stan began to sing.

_If I could I'd fly to the moon_

_And pluck a few stars_

_For a shining bouquet_

_And if I could I'd soar down to earth_

_Through the milky way_

_On a skateboard of silvery light_

_And I'd surf on comet's tails_

_Until I reached you_

_And pulled you up on a shooting star_

_And if you still doubted my utter affections_

_I'd leap upon my silvery skateboard_

_Once more_

_And if that silveriness _

_Should fade into gray_

_I'd rise to the heavens_

_On my own silvery wings_

_But first I'd drop a feather_

_A single fluffy feather_

_And it would land at your feet_

_As a sign that my devotion_

_Remains true_

_And no one would know _

_About that missing feather_

_Except you and me and the wings_

_On which I ride_

_If I could_

_Those wings would fly me to the moon_

_And with my own two paws_

_I'd carve the moon_

_To resemble your face_

_So everyone could see your sheer beauty_

_And, if I could_

_I'd tear away one tiny star_

_From that quilt of inky blackness_

_Of the night sky_

_And I'd drop that star down to your doorstep_

_As a signal to you_

_That all is well in the world_

_And if those star didn't shine _

_As bright as you'd like_

_I'd just have to find a way_

_To make them shine brighter_

_For I'd do anything for you_

_If I could_

Sandy sighed again. "How romantic!" she cried. And she and Maxwell watched as Pashmina laid her head in Stan's lap again. I'm sure most of you are wondering, they seem so happy, how could anything go wrong? Well, it was on a certain day, a few months after Sandy and Maxwell witnessed this scene of bliss, when their relationship took a terrible twist, with a nasty outcome…

"Oh man! I'm so late! Gotta hurry!" Stan leapt on his skateboard and pelted towards the clubhouse. He reread the note he found taped to his maracas in his head.

_Dear Stan,_

_Please come to the clubhouse at 3:00 today._

_-Pashmina_

Stan really had no idea why Pashy wanted to meet him at the clubhouse. He did know, however, how mad she would be when he arrived two hours late! At the mere thought of this, he sped up, with nasty images of torture in his head. Fifteen minutes later, he reached the clubhouse. He tumbled off his skateboard and crashed through the door, landing right in the middle of the kitchen. Before he had the chance to look around, he was knocked off his feet and surrounded by a mass of blonde fur.

"Where have you been!" Pashmina shrieked.

"I was at the auditions, I told you!" Stan said.

"Auditions for what?"

"You know, I really don't know." Stan looked blank. "Some band needed a male singer so I thought I'd go for it."

"You really are stupid, you know." Pashy scolded. "You auditioned for a band you don't even know! What a moron!"

"So, why'd ya ask me here?" Stan said, trying to change the subject. Pashmina's expression changed from angry to a wide grin.

"You'll see." She said, smirking. She grabbed his paw and pulled him into the playroom. Every single hamster was squeezed into the room, which was decorated with balloons, streamers, confetti and a variety of other decorational items.

"What's the party for?" Stan said blankly, as all the girls hugged him and the boys patted him on the back. In response, Pashmina pointed upward, towards a banner that read HAPPY SIXTH MONTH ANNIVERSARY, STAN AND PASHY!

"Aww, you guys threw us a party just because we've been dating for six months?" Stan smiled.

"Well actually, it was just Pashmina." Oxnard told him.

"Yeah," said Cappy "we just came for the food."

"Aww," said Stan, turning to Pashmina, "Pashy, you're the greatest!" He hugged her, to much applause and whistling from the crowd.

After the party was over, meaning all the food was eaten, mostly by Oxnard, all the guests filtered out of the playroom and returned to their rooms. Stan and Pashy stayed, Pashmina, because she had promised to clean up, and Stan because, well, he liked Pashmina.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to help." Pashmina scowled.

"Yes it would, see?" Stan picked up a piece of trash and tossed it into the garbage can. "Cough, ack!" He fell on the floor, twitching and pretending to have a seizure. Pashmina burst out laughing, and they both ended up on the floor, rolling with mirth. When they both stopped clutching their sides, they continued to clean. Well, Pashy continued to clean, anyway.

"You know what I just remembered?" Pashmina uttered, "You never told me if you made that audition!"

"The manager is supposed to call to-" but the phone rang right as he said it. Stan rushed over to the phone and jammed it to his ear. Pashmina watched Stan for a sign. Stan's face fell more every second. Pashmina listened to Stan talking.

"Ok. Uh huh. I understand, it's a very important decision. Yes. Thanks for telling me, bye."

"So, how'd it go?" Pashy asked him, fearing the answer.

A smile flickered back to life on Stan's face as he yelled "I GOT THE PART!"

"Oh, Stanny! I'm so proud of you!" Pashmina hugged him. "What band are you doing it for?"

"Dunno. They said they'd send the girl I'm doing a duet with right over." Stan looked out the window. "That must be her now." Stan rushed to the door. Pashmina looked slightly jealous at the thought of Stan singing a duet with another girl, but, as Pashmina's singing sounded like a rabid coyote, she shrugged the feeling of envy off.

"Sparkle?" Pashmina heard Stan gasp. Sure enough, there in the doorway stood a light brown hamster with pigtails.

"Stan?" Sparkle replied. Pashmina felt some dismay at this moment. Sparkle and Stan had dated months before Pashmina got together with him. Sparkle had never really adjusted to life without Stan. Stan was the only ham-ham she was nice to. But, Pashmina had not to worry, for Stan seemed overly surprised at Sparkle being there. Stan had not apparently auditioned to be with Sparkle. Sparkle spotted Pashmina and glared with a look that clearly wished Pashmina an early death.

"Stanny," Sparkle cooed. "Can we talk privately?"

"Sure," Stan said. "But don't call me Stanny." Sparkle pushed Stan into the kitchen. Pashmina peeped through the keyhole. She could just hear what they were saying.

"So, Stan, I need to go over some plans, since you're going on tour with us."

"What tour?"

"The one that the Sparkle band is going on, silly!"

"How long is the tour?"

"Just a year or so."

"A YEAR!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"I can't be away from my girlfriend that long!"

"Please don't call her your girlfriend when I'm here. Aren't you going on the tour?"

"Well, um…"

"Which matters more to you, a life of glamour and stardom or a drab life with "her?"

"Well, I dunno."

"I'll give you a day to decide, Stan. Remember the concert tomorrow."

Pashmina moved away from the door as Stan and Sparkle exited. Sparkle winked at Stan as she left, at which Pashmina slammed the door.

"Pashmina I…"

"I heard, Stan."

"I'm not going."

"You're not?"

"No, I could never be away from you that long."

"Aww, Stanny! You are so sweet!" Pashmina hugged Stan, but had a slightly suspicious look on her face. "Are you sure you're the real Stan, not some duplicate evil twin or something?"

"Hmm, what's something the real Stan would say? Umm, did you know that with the right amount of white out and a black sharpie, you can change peace on earth to please don't fart?"

"Yep, you're the real Stan alright." Pashmina smirked.

The next day, the hams decided to surprise Stan by going to his concert. Surprisingly, when the hams arrived at the stadium, they found Stan, seated in the audience.

"Stanny, why aren't you up there singing?" Pashmina asked him, taking a seat in the front row next to him.

"Sparkle wants to announce me on the last song." Stan replied. They sat through "Sparkling Butterfly" and "Best of the West" as well as "Gone with the tide". But on the last song, Sparkle walked up to the front of the stage with a mike in her paw.

"Introducing…the newest member of the Sparkle gang…Stan!" Sparkle's voice echoed around the stadium, as did the applause for Stan as he stood up. Sparkle and Stan began a rather slow song. Pashmina's thoughts echoed inside her head. _"What if he falls back in love with her? They are standing kinda close, what if Stan's happy about that?"_

Stan and Sparkle finished. Pashmina left with the others, but Stan stayed. Pashmina couldn't help wondering why. Stan finally returned to the clubhouse, three hours after the concert was over.

"Where have you been?" Pashmina asked the moment he stepped in the door.

"I was just signing autographs, Pashy!" Stan reasoned.

"You were with her, weren't you?"

"Well, I have to be, she is my partner."

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw the way you looked at her while you were in the audience!"

"Pashy, I…"

"And the way your face turned red when she looks at you!"

"That's not…"

"I suppose you think she's quite pretty, don't you!" Pashmina's eyes were filled with tears now.

"Look, Pashy, if I did anything…"

"You know what, Stan? Just go on that tour! I don't need you around to stare at other girls!"

"Fine, I will!" Stan yelled. And with that, he stormed out of the room.

"Well Stan, I'm very glad to hear you decided to come." Sparkle grinned.

"Well, now I don't have to worry about my-"

"Don't say girlfriend!"

"Fine. Female companion."

"Well, Stan, we leave today, after our farewell concert."

"I'll be there."

"Hey you guys! C'mon! We're going to Sparkle's last concert!" Boss yelled. All the hams lined up. Pashmina would've really preferred not to go, but Penelope missed the last concert and really wanted to go this time.

When they reached the stadium, Stan was already onstage and singing a fast and romantic number that caused Pashy to burst into tears. She was red in the face for the entire concert.

"Alright folks!" Sparkle shouted. "Time to say goodbye! The tour'll be back here next-" But she was cut off by Stan.

"Umm, I have one last song. This one's for a very special person, you know who you are. And Stan broke into song.

_If I could I'd fly to the moon_

_And pluck a few stars_

_For a shining bouquet_

_And if I could I'd soar down to earth_

_On a skateboard of silvery light…_

Sandy and Maxwell beamed at Pashmina. As the song ended and all the audience filtered out of the stadium, Sandy caught up with Pashmina.

"You know what to do." Sandy told her. Pashmina nodded and hurried towards the tour bus.

"Stan!" she yelled. Stan was on the second step of the bus when he turned around.

"I'm sorry." Pashmina told him. Stan was just about to leap off the bus, when Pashmina pushed him back on.

"But I thought…" Stan started.

"Sometimes, you have to think of somebody else's happiness before your own." Pashmina smiled.

"You know what'd make me truly happy, Pash?" he asked. Before Pashy could answer, Stan had jumped down from the bus and was staring face to face with Pashmina. "To stay home with you."

Suddenly, Sparkle appeared. "Stan, what are you doing?"

"I'm staying here with my-"

"Don't say that word!"

"GIRLFRIEND!" Stan and Pashmina both yelled together. Sparkle slammed the bus door, yelling out the window

"You're making a big mistake. Stan!"

"Naw, I didn't make a mistake, I'm here with you." Stan said to Pashy.

"Stanny?" Pashmina asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, I like you."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"How much?"

"More than all the chocolate in the world."

"With nuts?"

"And creamy caramel."

"Stanny?"

"Yes, Pash?"

"Sing that song you wrote for me." Stan just smiled at her, and began to sing.

Well, folks, that was probably the longest oneshot I've ever written! Anyway, hoped ya loved it! Review please!


End file.
